


Death Cry

by xxDestielFTWxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Sad, Suicide, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDestielFTWxx/pseuds/xxDestielFTWxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very sad Destiel fic based off a German poem. Read the tags!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Cry

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one’s based off a German poem. I tried to translate it as good as possible, although the original sounds better, of course. And, apparently, I changed the ‘she’ in the poem with another ‘he’ in the story. Warning: It’s really sad; I made myself cry writing it. I’m normally really not into this kind of story, but I saw the poem and immediately had this idea in my head, so here you go.

Death cry  
She had tears on her face  
As she said: ‘I love you!’  
But he didn’t believe her  
She walked through the streets  
Her heart was hollow  
She didn’t want her life anymore  
She stood on the rails  
And heard the train coming  
Her death cry  
Too late he stood at her grave  
With tears on his face  
As he said: ‘I love you!’

XXX

“Please, Cas, you gotta believe me. I’m sorry, really. Please. I love you”, Dean pleaded, tears streaming down his face. But Castiel couldn’t. Not after what had happened the day before, after what Dean had said to him. He shook his head sadly.

“I can’t, Dean. I’m sorry, but I can’t”, he whispered and then he turned and left Dean standing there in the dark of the night.

XXX

Dean walked through the streets of their little town aimlessly. He felt empty, lost, like his heart was smashed into tiny pieces. He came to the train rails and then he just stood onto them and waited for the train to come and put an end to his misery. He didn’t want to live anymore, not without Cas by his side. In the distance, he heard a train coming. The rails vibrated underneath his feet, but he didn’t move. Just before the train hit him, he closed his eyes and screamed. His death cry.

XXX

Cas’ phone went off in the middle of the night. He grabbed around on his nightstand sleepily, until he finally grabbed it and answered the phone without checking the ID. It was Sam, Dean’s younger brother. He sounded very upset, and as if he was crying. Cas could hardly understand what he was saying, but when he did the phone fell out off his limp hand and landed on the floor with a thump. He could hear Sam still talking on the other side, but he didn’t bother picking it up. 

He sat frozen on the bed, utterly shocked, and then he just curled up in bed and cried so hart he felt like he was going to choke to death. This would’ve probably been the best; for it’d be much better than the unbearable pain he was feeling right now.

XXX

The next morning, his mother came into his room, waking him up for breakfast. Cas was still sobbing; he hadn’t stopped nor slept the whole night. As she noticed his state, she sat down on the edge of the bed and held him in her arms tightly, asking what had happened. He told her, his voice shaking and wet with tears. He blamed himself. If he’d given Dean a chance to be forgiven, this wouldn’t have happened. And now he’d lost the love of his life over one stupid little fight.

He didn’t get out of bed the whole day, just when he needed the bathroom. The next two days he spent in bed as well, not going to school, not answering the phone when his friends called, and only eating when his mother forced it down his throat. He just wanted to lie there forever and die.

XXX

The day of the funeral was the first day he got out of bed after the tragedy took place. He didn’t say anything though, because he was sure that he’d just break down crying if he tried. It was all his fault, and this was all he could think about.

XXX

The next day, Cas visited Dean’s grave. He cried as he placed a bouquet of roses onto it. Dean had only been eighteen years old. It teared his heart apart just to think about all those years they could’ve spent happily together. Tears ran over his face, dripping onto the grass in front of the grave.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t blame me, you have been warned! Also, I saw the poem at 3.00 am and then wrote this in like 15 minutes. On top of that, it’s one of the first fics I’ve ever written. Sorry if it sucks.
> 
> P.S.: I’d really appreciate comments, constructive criticism, etc…  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
